Can you tell me a story?
by PinkFireandGoldenStars
Summary: Lucy is a natural born story teller which she gets from her mum. What will happen when Lucy tells a special story with a certain dragon slayer listening. WARNING: ALTERNATE ENDING TO EPISODE 45 SEASON 2! Two-shot fluff/general cuteness. 2nd PART REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the author** ** _A Rash Decision_** **and** ** _The Longest Drive Home_** **. I have written a new story! YAY! It is just a cute little fluff and story telling fic. I'm sorry I haven't updated** ** _A Rash Decision_** **in so long! I can't write, I have no inspiration for that story! Hence this may be a little bad. But I hope you like it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. It will never belong to me and if it did, you would be waiting a year for each new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mama, can you tell me a story please?" a young Lucy asked her mother.

"Of course darling, would you like a story about a princess and a prince again, or something different?"

"I want one like that but the dragon has to be nice this time." Asked little Lucy.

Layla's eyes widened as she looked at her young daughters serious face.

"But why would you want the dragon to be nice Lucy?"

"Because Mama, all the other stories make the dragons seem bad and then they get killed but the dragon was just protecting the princess." Lucy finished her explanation with a pout.

Layla laughed at her daughter's explanation as her eyes softened. It made sense really, what the small girl had said.

"Okay I agree. The dragon was just being protective, and in fact, dragons are actually very nice. So, I'll tell you a new story."

"Yay!" Lucy laughed and clapped her hands in excitement before settling herself at her mother's feet, eagerly awaiting the tale.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess. She was soon to be married to a prince but she didn't want that. She wanted to stay young and play all day. One day, a magnificent dragon was flying near the castle and saw the princess in the garden. The dragon thought the princess looked sad so he picked her up and carried her away to his cave.

"Now, the princess should have been scared but she wasn't, she had always thought that dragons were marvellous creatures. The princess should also have been sad that she was being taken away from her family. But she wasn't, not really. You see while the princess loved her parents with all her heart, they had been cruel to her recently and they were forcing her to marry someone she had never met.

"So the princess was happy to go with the dragon and the dragon was glad to cheer her up. He kept her in his cave and was fiercely protective of her. He played with her all day every day and kept her safe from harm.

"One day, after the princess had been with the dragon for two months, the prince she was supposed to marry came to get her back. The princess was scared and hid behind her dragon. The dragon was angry and fought the prince. They both fought hard but in the end the dragon won. As the dragon was so nice he didn't kill the prince, he never killed. He just beat him and told him to never come back.

"So the princess and the dragon lived together forever and lived happily ever after."

Layla finished her story and chuckled at her daughter's delighted expression. Lucy laughed and cheered, dancing around her mother. Layla smiled.

"Did you enjoy that story then darling?"

"Yes, yes, it was great! Thank you mama!"

"Of course dear. Off you go now, time for your lessons."

"Yes mama."

Lucy stood and ran from the garden to the house. Although lessons weren't her favourite thing, she was so content after hearing the story she was ready for everything. Little did she know that later, she would be telling another little girl a very similar story.

 **Soooooo...did you like it? If you did please review! If you didn't please review anyway and tell me what's wrong! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so because I'm feeling nice I decided to complete this two shot in one day! YAY! So enjoy part 2! For those you who have read this, I changed this chapter a bit so feel free to read it again!**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

"Lucy, I want a story!" demanded Asuka.

"But Asuka, it's your bedtime, you need to sleep." Lucy calmly answered as she tucked her into bed.

"But I want a story! Hey, Natsu! I order you to make Lucy tell me a bedtime story!"

My eyes went wide as I started laughing at what Asuka had just said. Make Lucy? _Make Lucy?!_ I couldn't make Luce do anything! No one should make someone do something for their own benefit anyway. But if I _could_ make Lucy to do something, telling Asuka a story would _not_ be what I would make her do. No, I would make Luce let me stay over at her house…whenever I wanted.

"C'mon kid, I can't _make_ anyone do anything, especially not Lucy. Even for you." I said as I remembered Lucy and my almost kiss today. If only Happy hadn't – WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! STOP! Do NOT go there!

"PLEASE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!"

Geez this kid was persistent. I don't blame her though, almost everyone wants to hear Lucy's writing.

"Alright kid, I reckon tickling might make her talk!" I said, winking at Asuka and getting ready to dive at Lucy.

Lucy squealed and jumped out of the way.

"Okay! Okay! Fine. I'll tell you a story. Which story would you like me to read this time Asuka?" she laughed while glaring at me. I just shrugged.

"Your story! Your story!"

"You want a new story huh? Alright then."

I smiled. I had never been able to get Luce to tell me a story she had written before. I sat down next to the bed, eagerly awaiting Lucy's story. After she made sure everyone was comfortable, Luce cleared her throat and began. As she told the story, Lucy gently stroked Asuka's head, comforting her into sleep.

"Once upon a time there was a lonely princess living with her lonely father, the king, in a very pretty kingdom. The princess and the king were lonely because her mother, the queen, had died when the princess was a little girl. After the queen's death, the king could hardly look at his beloved daughter because she resembled her beautiful mother so much. Over time, as the princess grew into a young lady, the king was reminded so much of his deceased wife that he didn't want to see the princess at all."

I opened my previously closed eyes when Lucy said that. I realised she was talking about herself. I smiled. When Asuka had said "your story", Lucy must have decided her life story would make an interesting tale. I liked this idea, because I would find out what really happened to Lucy before and after she came to Fairy Tail. Lucy continued.

"One day the King told the princess that she had to marry the prince from the neighbouring kingdom. This was the only way to stop the competition between the two kingdoms."

Here, Asuka interrupted Lucy with a quiet, "that's not very nice!" Lucy chuckled and continued her story.

"However the princess didn't like this idea. She had heard stories that the prince wasn't very nice. So that night the princess packed her bag and went to the furthest corner of her kingdom. There, she heard stories that a well-known dragon was in town. She was excited for she has heard of this dragon and that he had a kind, accepting family, who would take anyone in. The only thing a person needed was magic. Luckily, the princess had magic, her mother had taught her how to use it. The other thing her mother had told her was that dragons were in fact very nice and seldom hurt people. The princess went to find this dragon but he didn't seem to be the right one. She had been told he was a red dragon but this dragon, was more a purplish red. Still, everyone was saying it was him so it must be so.

"Now when the princess started talking to the purple dragon, another dragon interrupted them. This new dragon was a deep red but he wasn't so impressed by the purple dragon's presence. So the red dragon left and again the princess was alone with the purple dragon. The purple dragon offered to take the princess to the family she had heard about. The princess was so excited so she agreed to go with him. What the two didn't know is that the red dragon had heard what the people around town had been saying. He didn't like what he heard so he followed the purple dragon to his gang.

"When the princess and the purple dragon arrived, the dragon tried to give her a potion to make her sleep. However the princess saw right through his plans and she questioned him. The purple dragon said he was an imposter and he was stealing her to keep for himself. This saddened the princess because he was not nice as her mother had said. Suddenly, the red dragon burst in claiming he was the real famous dragon. The red dragon fought the imposter for stealing his name and the princess watched in awe. Soon the fight was over and the red dragon had won.

"Suddenly, in a flash of light, the red dragon turned into a man. He was the same age as the princess and very handsome. He explained to her that he was a wizard and that the magic he used allowed him to transform into a fire dragon. The princess was just taking it in when they could hear the royal army running towards them and the damage caused by the two dragons. Quickly the dragon wizard grabbed the princess's arm and dragged her away. She asked him where they were going and he said he was taking her to his family. The princess was so happy. The pair became great friends and went on many adventures. Slowly the princess fell in love with the dragon but she still hasn't told him and she probably never will, content with just being his friend. The end"

By now Asuka, and Happy were asleep, but I certainly wasn't. I was pretending, but still! Lucy loves me? I mean duh, it's pretty obvious I am the red dragon. Lucy loves me. Woah. HAHA! LUCY LOVES ME! Except she didn't know she was saying it to me as she thought I was asleep. Still, SHE LOVES ME! I can't get over it, I feel like the happiest man alive. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lucy carrying Happy out. I sleepily followed them out of the room. I wanted to jump around like a lunatic and then hug Lucy to death. Well, not literally. Instead I kept quiet as if I had just woken up. Lucy turned to me and smiled. God I love her smile.

"We better stay here until Bisca and Alzack get back. It's a shame they're so late but at least Asuka has a nice present for them." She said.

"Yeah good idea."

We sat on the couch together in compatible silence until Bisca and Alzack came home. Luckily they were at the door in about ten minutes. If they had come later, I would have said something stupid I'm sure.

Lucy and I jumped up as they opened the door, expecting a burglar or something. Well Lucy was, I knew it was them, I just jumped because Lucy sca-SURPRISED ME! They waved at us and came over to us. They looked so happy. They also looked a little tired but I guess it was because they hadn't been on a mission lately.

"Thanks a million for doing this. I hope Asuka wasn't too much trouble." said Bisca.

"Nah, she was all good. It was fun!" I said, smiling my signature grin while Lucy gave them a thumbs up.

They thanked us again and we left. I decided to walk Lucy home because it was so late. As we walked, Lucy balanced on the edge of the canal. I had my hand ready to grab her in case she fell. We stayed quiet for most of the walk. I didn't think it was awkward though, just different to the normal banter that took place when I walked her home normally. As we were nearing her house I decided to ask her about her story.

"So Luce, what did you mean when you said the princess would never tell the dragon wizard that she loved him?"

Luce gasped, accidentally losing her footing on the pavement. I reached out to grab her but I was a little too late. I still managed to grab her arm but instead of me pulling her back, she pulled us in. I laughed as she gasped at the sudden entry into the slightly cold water. Well, slightly cold to me, I guess that to Lucy, it was freezing.

I swam over to her flailing form, almost desperate, as she struggled to keep her head above the deep water. I reached her just in time and kicked hard to keep her head well above the water. This managed to calm her down and soon she was helping me keep us both afloat. So she didn't get hypothermia, I wrapped myself around her, letting my body heat seep into her already cold skin. She gave me a small smile as a thank you. Even though she was freezing and drenched I wasn't about to let my question slide.

"Luce you didn't answer me. I don't think drowning us is a very good answer."

"Seriously?! You want an answer NOW?!" She screeched.

I winced at the loud volume near my sensitive ears. I nodded as a reply and squeezed her closer to me to make sure she understood. We stayed that way for longer than I would have liked, with my arms wrapped around her and her body trembling as the cold soaked in. Eventually she grew tired of the cold because she sighed and began her explanation to which I was listening very carefully.

"The princess will never tell the dragon wizard because he doesn't feel the same way and she doesn't want to get her poor, fragile heart broken. There, happy now?"

I leaned back and shook my head. She huffed and rolled her eyes. I took this time to study her face. The water slid down her face leaving silvery trails in the moonlight. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face. Her eyes were bright and shining, she looked so alive and curious. I looked down slightly to her lips which were a slight purple from the cold. I raised my body temperature a bit. And then leant in. I watched her cheeks redden and I knew it was from more than the raised heat.

When I was a centimetre away from her lips and our noses were brushing, I whispered something to her.

"Well that's stupid." I said.

Then I connected our lips. Lucy's eyes widened and then slowly slid closed. I closed my eyes as well and melted into the kiss. Her lips were so soft and the kiss felt so right, so perfect that I never wanted to stop. Unfortunately I had to tell her something. I broke apart and stared into her eyes.

"In case you didn't figure it out, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied, her cheeks cherry red.

'I know, you said." I smiled my signature grin as she groaned and hid her face against my chest.

Just then I heard someone take in a huge breath of air. I turned to see Happy, who I had forgotten about and prepared myself for what he was about to say.

"You loooooove each other!" He sang, practically telling the whole world.

This time, instead of blushing and denying it, Lucy just laughed, her sweet laughter filling the air. I joined in and stared at the love of my life in my arms, in the freezing canal, bathed in moonlight. And then I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 **So did you like my Nalu addition? I thought it was cute, a bit too quick maybe. I don't know. So, tell me what you think when you review! Favourite and follow too if you like! Also, all those people who are re-reading this, could you please let me know if you like this better? Thanks!**


End file.
